A Home Away From Home
by Katherine O'Day
Summary: To become Queen of Crystal Tokyo Serenity must go to Hogwarts and study magic. What happens when a certain someone starts to fall for Serenity? Set in 6th year. Couples: SMHP, HGRW, GWDM and others! R&R!
1. Coming To Hogwarts!

Hey guys long time no story, eh? Anyway! Here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except my ideas! :)  
  
Coming to Hogwarts!  
  
"Princess," Pluto called standing in front of a swirling vortex. She had a look of impatience on her face.

"Coming," Serenity replied hugging the scouts again, "I'll miss you all so much!" The tears gathered in her blue-silver eyes.

"Don't worry Sere, we'll see you as soon as you finish the last two years. You won't be gone that long and we'll have Pluto give you mail from us." Raye said smiling sadly.

"We love you, do your best!" Lita cried embracing Serenity.

"Get a boyfriend, too!" Mina said squeezing the petite girl, "and not one like Darien, the baka!"

Serenity nodded, "Do all your homework and be prepared to become queen when you come back!" Amy ranted hugging Serenity lightly.

They all pooled in to make a great big hug, "I love you guys, write to me a lot, okay?" They all nodded and wiped at their eyes.

Serenity walked to the vortex dragging her trunk and Luna's carrying case and giving one last tearful wave, bid her scouts farewell. Pluto followed suit and they walked into a spacious office. Looking around Serenity spotted a name tag on the desk that read , 'Headmaster Albus Dumbledore'.

"Princess," a voice said from behind Serenity, "nice to see you again." He paused and bowed respectfully.

"Headmaster," Pluto stated, "we would like to request that Princess Serenity be allowed to join your school of witchcraft and wizardry. She needs to be skilled in this magic before she can take the throne as Queen. I have been training her for the past year and she should be as skilled as an entering sixth year."

His eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses as he peered at Serenity, "How old are you, my dear?" He asked in a grandfatherly manner.

"Sixteen, Headmaster." Serenity replied.

Dumbledore clapped, "Then we shall put you in with our sixth years." He glanced over at the clock, "Do you have your things?"

Serenity nodded and gestured to her white trunk, "Yes."

"Let us proceed to the sorting ceremony, then." He smiled and held the door open for Serenity as Pluto said goodbye to her Princess and disappeared in a swirl of maroon.  
  
The doors opened and Dumbledore walked in with a girl that looked to be about sixteen. They were on the last first year (Zinthos, Taylor: HUFFLEPUFF! )when they walked in. McGonagall looked shocked as did most of the staff, but Dumbledore pulled her aside and whispered a few things in her ear and she regained her composure. She gestured for the girl to have a seat on the three- legged stool before her.

_Princess Serenity,_ The hat told her mentally, _I was wondering when I would be seeing you. Hmm...where to put you? Plenty of loyalty, smart, powerful no doubt, and so much courage, with that said it better be..._GRYFFINDOR!

The table erupted in applause and cheers and greeted her with happiness. She shyly walked over and took a seat next to a bushy haired girl.

The girl turned to face Serenity, "Hello, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." The girl smiled and her chocolate colored eyes held warmth.

Serenity smiled, "I'm Serenity, Serenity Moon." She looked back at the shocked face staring back at her.

"You-you're that princess." Hermione stated, "The Princess of the Moon Kingdom that was killed over a thousand years ago!" She must have said that loudly because it seemed that all conversation stopped in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore knowing that they were going to find out any thought that they might as well get the facts right. He looked at Serenity asking her permission to explain and she nodded embarrassed, "Yes, she was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom during a time called the Silver Millennium. She was killed by invaders and the kingdom was destroyed. She was reincarnated on Earth to help protect it. She has come here to study magic before becoming the Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo." Dumbledore finished as if it were a normal conversation. "Now let us feast!" The food appeared and everyone dug in.

Serenity blushed and began to take some potatoes and then moved on to the chicken when she felt eyes on her. A boy with messy jet black hair and emerald eyes was studying her.

"Hi," Serenity said breaking the silence.

He blinked a few times and seemed to just realize what he was doing, "I'm sorry." He stated sheepishly and extended his hand across the table, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

She paused as her mouth formed and 'O' of surprise, "Oh my..." _The Harry Potter!_ She replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Serenity Moon." She shook his hand.

After eating she got into a conversation of classes with her new friends Hermione Granger, the newly introduced Ron Weasley, and of course the famous Harry Potter.

"You want to watch out for Snape." Harry stated as they walked back to the common room.

"Why?" Serenity asked puzzled.

"He's the Head of Slytherin and he hates Gyrffindors." Harry replied.

"Why?" Serenity asked again.

"Long story..." Harry trailed off and began to think of Sirius as his eyes watered.

Serenity caught this, "Are you alright?" She turned him toward her and gazed deep into his emerald orbs.

"Fine," he sniffed and forced a smile avoiding her blue-silver eyes which held concern for the boy in front of her.

"Everything okay back there?" Ron asked as they stopped in front of the Fat lady's portrait. His ocean colored eyes flashed with worry.

"We're okay," He replied taking Serenity's hand and saying the password (flabbergast), entered the common room. Only then did he realize he had grabbed Serenity's hand he looked at them and then looked at Serenity, she looked him in the eyes as they both let go and blushed madly.  
"Sorry," Harry muttered under his breath staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

They walked over and took a seat next to each other on the couch while Hermione and Ron took the two plush chairs, "What classes are you taking?" Hermione asked once everyone was settled in.

"Um, I think Pu signed me up for Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle History and Legends, and Divination." Serenity replied.

"Muggle History and Legends?" Hermione questioned. "Who teaches that?"

"Plu-er, my friend is becoming a professor here. Her names Trista Meioh. She'll be teaching it." Serenity smiled remembering that her beloved friend was teaching, "She'll be here tomorrow, she had some things to take care of first." Like the Gates of Time and how the Outers are going to be taking care of it for a while.

"Oh," Hermione replied, "I'm taking that class too. So are Ron and Harry, right?" They nodded in agreement.

"You're going to love Defense Against the Dark Arts it's always fun." Harry stated smiling at Serenity.

She smiled and played with her wand, "I'm looking forward to Divination." Hermione snorted,

"Serenity, don't waste your time with that rubbish. You can't predict the future."

Serenity chuckled, "My friend can. She reads the fire and predict the future." Her eyes glazed over as she thought about Raye. _It's only my first day and I miss them like crazy! I don't know how I'm going to last a year!  
_

"Serenity?" Ron questioned, "You okay?" Serenity snapped back to reality, "Yeah, just a little tired." She replied while stifling a yawn.

"Want to go to bed?" Hermione asked as Serenity nodded, "Come on, our rooms are over here." They said good night to the boys and went up the right staircase to the girls' dorms. It turned out Hermione, Serenity, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown all shared a room together. They stayed up and talked for a little while asking questions to Serenity about being a Princess and how she liked Hogwarts, when they decided it would be best to get a good nights sleep since classes started the next day.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**Thank you!


	2. The First Day

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!!! You rock the socks and shake the boots!!! Anyway on to the story!  
**

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing!

The First Day

"Serenity?" Hermione poked the blonde as she rolled over in bed, "Serenity?"

"She isn't waking up?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione trying feebly to wake the girl.

"Er," Hermione prodded her again, "Nope."

"Let me do it," Ginny said smirking evilly; her brown eyes lighting up with mischief.

Hermione backed away cautiously and hoped Serenity wouldn't need too much therapy, "Be nice." She warned.

Ginny cupped her hands and said, "Wake up Serenity, time to eat a big, huge, helping of carrots!"

Serenity shot up in bed screaming 'NO!', "That was cruel." Serenity said looking cross. She had told them the night before that she hated carrots.

Ginny smiled smugly, "It got you up, didn't it?"

"Brilliant." Lavender said coming over as she swept her light hair into a ponytail.

Serenity stretched getting out of bed, "I'll be back I'm taking a shower." She announced grabbing her towel and a clean set of robes and left to the bathroom.

"I'll think she'll want to get up earlier tomorrow." Hermione giggled as Ginny grinned. They stopped when they heard an 'I HEARD THAT!' coming from the bathroom.

"We're going down to breakfast, you coming?" Parvati asked twirling a strand of black hair between her fingers.

"No," Hermione replied, "I'm going to wait for Serenity."

"Okay," Ginny replied slowly, "see you at breakfast then."

A few minutes later Serenity came out of the shower dressed and started doing her hair in it's traditional style while Hermione and her chatted about their first class, Potions. When Serenity finished they walked downstairs to breakfast and sat down across from Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, what took you so long?" Ron questioned curiously, she was never late.

"I waited for Sere," Hermione replied biting into her eggs.

Serenity paused halfway though shoving a cinnamon bun in her mouth, "Sorry I took so long. I'll get up earlier tomorrow. I don't want that wake up again." She said and resumed eating as though she hadn't eaten in a year.

Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances as Dumbledore stood up, "I want to introduce to you your two new teachers." Two people stood up. A woman with long forest colored hair in which half was in a bun. She also had maroon eyes. Also, a man stood up. He had black hair that was slicked back and a very pale complexion. The thing that stood out most about him though were his coal black eyes, they seemed almost hypnotizing. Dumbledore gestured to the woman first, "This is Trista Meioh. She will be your new professor of Muggle History and Legends. And this is Tynan Desdemona he will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That is all, you may proceed to your class."

"What do we have after Potions again?" Ron asked as they grudgingly walked downstairs to the Potions chamber.

"Muggle History and Legends. Honestly Ron, can't you remember anything?" Hermione scoffed.

"What's your problem?" Ron asked heatedly. _What crawled up her butt and died? Geez!  
_

They entered the dungeon with Ron and Hermione bickering in the background. Serenity and Harry just rolled there eyes and sat down together near the back of the classroom as Hermione and Ron did the same, still arguing. Suddenly the door in the back of the room burst open and Snape walked in with his robe billowing around him and his greasy looking mane swinging about his face.

He flicked his wand at the board and instantly it began writing directions, "Today you will be making a truth potion called Vertiserium. Get started." With that he started to walk around observing everyone and their work.

"It says add two parts wormwood." Serenity said chopping up the said article.

"Now carefully add a pinch of-" Harry started but it was too late Neville, who was working next to them, had accidently knocked over his caldron and went reeling backward into Harry who was adding the 'pinch' of dusted tongue and made him drop the whole jar in. The explosion was huge. It blew anyone who was within four feet of them to the ground.

All the classes paused when a booming voice was heard screaming, "POTTER!" It seemed to echo throughout the halls.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for Potter and Longbottom's stupidity." Snape said gloating.

"That's not fair!" Serenity said standing up to face Snape, "It was an accident! Neville knocked over his caldron and accidently hit Harry!" She protested frowning at the prejudice professor.

"Miss Moon," Snape snapped, "you will do well to stay out of this or you will find yourself in detention."

She shut her mouth when she remembered Amy, "Fine." Serenity fired back giving Snape a glare that could freeze over hell.

Snape's eyes widened at this, "Turn in your finished potions now!" He yelled startling everyone.

Everyone left the classroom muttering among themselves, "First day and already a bad grade." Serenity pouted when she remembered her promise to Amy.

"Don't worry about old Snape, he's a git." Ron comforted as they walked to Muggle History and Legends.

Hermione sat next to Ron again and Serenity sat next to Harry, "Good morning class." Professor Meioh greeted. "Today you will learn about the Greeks and what they believed. We will focus on the gods and goddesses. Lets start with the plants, shall we? What's your favorite planet...Mr. Weasley?" She asked as she called on him She winked at Serenity as she giggled quietly. All the Princess, Trista, Hotaru, Amara, Michele, Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, and herself were all direct descendants of the Greek gods.

"I like the Earth the best." Ron said glancing in Hermione's direction. (A/N: Hermione means Earthy)

"Okay, we'll start there. The Greek goddess of Earth was who...Miss Granger?" Trista asked seeing Hermione's hand raised.

"Gaia." She replied with a smile.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Trista proceeded to tell of the goddess Gaia. "Who is the goddess of the Moon, Serenity?" She asked this question directly to Serenity who blushed.

"Selene." She replied shyly. Harry looked over, she obviously was shy when talking about her heritage and about her being a Princess.

"Can anyone tell us about the goddess Selene?" Trista asked as both Hermione and Harry's hand raised, "Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Selene, the Moon goddess, fell in love with a young shepard one night while out lighting up the world. She asked Zeus to grant the young shepard, Endymion, eternal sleep so he would stay forever young and handsome. So he slept and dreamed he was holding the Moon in his arms. But it was not a dream after all, because Selene bore her husband fifty daughters as beautiful as their mother and as sleepy as their father." Harry concluded as the class stared at him in silence only to be broken by Serenity muttering an 'grrr....Endymion that baka' under her breath.

"Great Mr. Potter ten points to Gryffindor for that fabulous answer!"Trista shot and apologetic glance towards Serenity for bring up her former lover.

After going through all the planets Trista smiled, "Now for my favorite planet, Pluto." Both Serenity and Trista said Pluto at the same time, "Prin-er...Miss Moon. Would you care to tell us about the planet Pluto?"

"Well," Serenity smirked, "The Greek god Hades is Pluto in Roman mythology and rules the Underworld. He tricked Demeter's daughter Persephone into becoming his bride by eating six seeds of a fruit and that is why it is cold and barren for six months of the year. Right Pu?" Serenity asked ignoring the classes stares.

"Correct Miss Moon another ten points to Gryffindor and please call me Professor Meioh." She added the last part in lower tones as Serenity nodded, "That's it for today. For homework right a one page essay about your favorite Greek god or goddess. Tomorrow we start the Silver Millennium."

Serenity grumbled and walked over to the teachers desk as everyone packed up there things, "Pu! Do we have to talk about the Silver Millennium?" Serenity begged.

"Princess Serenity, they need educating about your past," she paused, "their past." She shifted her eyes away from her face and back to the papers she was shuffling and giving Serenity a bow, dismissed Serenity.

As they were walking to Transfiguration Serenity asked, "How do you know so much about the Moon?"

Harry avoided her eyes, "I read up on it when I found out about you." He replied blushing a bright red that could rival Ron.

"Oh." She replied blushing herself, "Hermione?" She questioned tapping the girl in front of her as Harry regained his usual coloring.

"Yes?" She asked frowning at the mischievous glint in Serenity's eyes.

"Did you know your name means earthy?" Hermione nodded and then it seemed to sink in what she was suggesting as Ron's face lit up like a red Christmas bulb turning even his ears crimson.

Harry laughed, "I was wondering why it was your favorite planet!"

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped rushing on ahead and lowering her head to hide the pink that had spread across her cheeks.

Serenity giggled and prodded Ron in the ribs, "Ask her out already! I've only known you guys a day and I know you like her." She stated.

"Just ask her mate, everyone already knows you fancy her." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Ron nodded and went to catch up to Hermione while Serenity and Harry shared a high five,

"That was brilliant!" Harry cheered as they entered Transfiguration. Ron and Hermione came in a little later and seemed to be better.

McGonagall came in, "Read pages 1-52 in your books and then right a summary of what you read." She sat down and added as an afterthought, "It can't be less than one foot either. And Mr. Finnigan, _no_ small print." She emphasized.

After reading for a few minutes Harry took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink.  
  
**Ron,  
**

**Did you do IT yet?  
**

**Harry **

Harry passed the notes behind him to Ron who was sitting next to Hermione. He looked at it questioningly as Harry nodded to read it. Serenity looked over with her eyebrow raised. 'Later' he mouthed to her and she nodded and went back to reading as the note appeared in front of Harry.

**Harry,  
**

**Not yet. I'm going to after dinner in the common room. I hope she says 'yes'. Don't forget it's her birthday soon. On Friday, I believe. Be ready, I already got her a ring. You should see it. Anyway, I gotta read this.  
**

**Ron **

Harry read it over again and passed it to Serenity to read and she silently cheered. All last night all Hermione had talked about was Ron and how Ron was perfect and kind and loving and...well lets just say it took a pillow fight to shut her up. Transfiguration was boring and nothing happened and they thanked Merlin when it ended, well Serenity thanked Selene.

Serenity's stomach growled, "I'm hungry!" She cried as they emerged into the hallway fighting to reach the Great Hall.

They sat down and had a good lunch, Serenity stuffed her face until it looked like a chipmunk storing food for the winter and them swallowed and repeated. They walked to Charms chatting about what they would learn.

"Hello everyone!" Professor Flitwick greeted, "Today we'll be learning color changing charms. Say '_changieo colore_' and make this wand movement. Practice on the goblet I placed in front of you." He showed them the wand movement and left them to it.

Serenity sighed she had done this already with Pluto, "C_hangieo colore_." She stated turning the gold goblet an ice pink.

"Good job Miss Moon." Professor Flitwick praised as he shook his head at Draco Malfoy, "No, no Mr. Malfoy. Let Miss Moon show you." He gestured to the blonde who smiled.

"Her? That Gryffindor filth? Never." Malfoy spat.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Flitwick said looking appalled, "Ten points from Slytherin!" Slytherin growled and Gryffindor looked at Serenity to see what she would do.

"Don't worry Professor," Serenity stated with a dangerous look in her eyes, "I'll still show him. _changieo colore_!" She yelled getting everyone's attention as she pointed her wand at Malfoy's hair changing it a florescent pink with purple highlights.

"Good!" Flitwick smiled at Serenity as the class laughed, "I mean, don't do that again."

"I was just showing him how to do it, Professor." Serenity said innocently.

"Get it out!" Malfoy screamed glaring at Serenity.

"But Draco, pink is so your color, you should wear it more often." Serenity chuckled as the class laughed harder.

"This is better than Draco, the amazing bouncing ferret!" Ron cried laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Reverse it!" Malfoy boomed.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy," Flitwick said trying hard not to laugh himself, "It will come out in an hour or two."

Later after charms was done, a pissed off looking Malfoy walked up to Serenity fuming, "Watch your back, _Princess_." He spat the word in disgust.

Serenity chuckled, "Your pathetic. And it's _you_ that better watch _your_ back, Malfoy." She drawled, "I'm not afraid of you, or your cronies." She added seeing Goyle and Crabbe cracking their knuckles.

Trista walked over and saw what was happening, "What's going on here?" She yelled as everyone in the corridor stared at her.

"None of your business." Malfoy spat glaring at the older woman.

"Detention!" She snapped at Malfoy as she and Serenity walked away leaving Malfoy standing there with his mouth open.

"Pu! What was that for?" She asked heatedly.

"I'm sorry Princess Serenity," She apologized, "you know how I get."

Serenity smiled and hugged the older woman as Harry came over to get her for Divination as they caught up with Ron, "Where's Hermione?" Serenity asked.

"You heard her last night Sere," Ron replied, "She hates Divination." They followed him up the ladder and to the room where Divination was held. The three of them sat down at a table next to Justin Flinch Fletchley from Hufflepuff. Serenity sat in the middle of the two boys and couldn't help but notice Justin staring at her and smiling.

"Today," Professor Trelawney said emerging from the shadows as Parvati and Lavender gasped in awe, "we will be looking at crystal balls. You will see one for each of you are on your table. Take out Unfogging the Future and begin."

Harry glanced at his crystal ball and frowned he didn't see anything, "Er, looks like it's gonna be a foggy night." Harry stated as Ron and Serenity laughed.

"Well, all I can see in mine is my reflection." Ron snorted, "Hermione was right about this class." He scoffed.

"And what exactly did Miss Granger say, Mr. Weasley?" Trelawney asked coming to stand next to Ron.

"N-nothing P-professor." He stuttered.

She tutted and looked at the laughing Serenity, "Is something funny Miss Moon?"

"Why yes Professor." She replied earning a surprised look from Harry and Ron.

"And what is that Miss Moon?" Trelawney asked looking exasperated. _Another Miss Granger!_ She thought heatedly.

"Well, my crystal ball said that," She paused and listened to it. They could hear a whisper come out of the ball and Trelawney gasped, "Dumbledore will make an announcement tonight and we'll have a thunderstorm. " She finished smiling.

"My dear!" Trelawney said surprised, "You have...the sight!" She cried and instantly Parvati and Lavender applauded.

The rest of the class was spent asking Serenity questions about what the announcement would be and questions about the future which she refused to disclose.

As they walked out Ron asked her, "Did someone really tell you that or did you make it up?"

She smirked, "You know how I told you my friend Raye predicted the future through the fire?" They nodded, "I was talking to her, me through my crystal ball, and her through the fire. She told me of her vision, and her visions are never wrong."

"So you can talk to your friend, that's brilliant." Harry said awed as they walked to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Yup!" Serenity replied as Hagrid led them to his house for their lesson.

"'Aright, now 'ere going to be lookin' 'or Ashwinder eggs. Be careful!" He said looking directly at Malfoy who snorted, "They're really 'ot and can burn you fi 'our not careful. 'f you see the eggs 'ere red and you say '_feszium_' an' 'ell freeze." He explained and motioned for them to start.

Serenity, Harry, Hermione, and Ron took the inside while everyone else took the outside,

"Think we'll find any?" Harry asked.

"Don't be thick Harry." Hermione stated, "Their must be some if Hagrid sent us to look."

Serenity pointed to a group of red eggs that were emanating heat, "_Feszium_!" She cried and instantly a coating of ice covered them.

After checking over the cabin they walked outside, "We found some Professor Hagrid." Serenity smiled and told Hagrid.

"Good." He stated and collected the eggs which had been frozen, "Professor Snape 'ill be wantin' these. For a love potion, I thin'?" Hagrid said as the group exchanged confused looks.

"For us?" Ron asked.

Hagrid nodded, "We're going to make a love potion! Wee!" Serenity smiled, "Who wants to be my partner?" She asked her group and instantly all the guys in class raised their hands.

"Hermione?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Sorry, Ron just asked me." She replied apologetically.

"That's okay, I have Harry!" She chuckled as he blushed and linked arms with him and they walked back to their last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They walked in and took a seat Hermione and Serenity were at the front of the class and Harry and Ron were right behind them. Professor Desdemona glided in to the front of the class, "Greetings," He drawled with a Romanian accent, "today you will learn about Vampires." He smiled when he saw a hand raised, "Yes?"

"Sir, vampires don't exist." Hermione scoffed putting on her famous your-so-stupid-you-make-me-laugh look.

"Don't they?" He asked as it looked like he floated toward Hermione.

"N-no, sir, they don't." Hermione replied trying to sound firm.

"Then what am I?" He asked and gazed directly in her eyes.

Serenity was the first to react, "A vampire? That's a first. Hello, my name is Serenity Moon." She stuck out her hand as everyone (namely the Slytherins) ran to the back of the classroom. Harry protectively stepped in front of her as Ron did the same to Hermione.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Serenity asked pushing Harry softly to the side as she shook hands with the new professor.

"You're not scared of me?" He asked astounded.

"Should I be?" She asked. _Why be afraid of something that is obviously okay to be around otherwise Dumbledore would not have hired him._ Serenity thought logically.

"Of course not," He said motioning for everyone to retake their seats though not many moved, "but that's not true of all vampires. Does anyone know what vampires fear? Mr...?"

"Malfoy." He replied smugly.

"Mr Malfoy." Desdemona called, now sitting at his desk and the students were now back in their original seats.

"Sunlight." He stated smirking.

"No, anyone else?" He asked and called on Hermione.

"A crucifix." She replied.

"No." He said shaking his head.

Serenity thought about it, "The Patronus spell." She said as she raised her hand.

"Yes. So today we'll be learning how to conjure a Patronus." He said, "Miss Moon could you please come forward. And take your wand as well."

Taking her wand she walked to the front of the classroom, "Okay, now what?" She asked as the class looked on expectant ly.

"Think of the most happy memory you can. It must be VERY happy okay?" He said and looked at her as she smiled, "Have you got it?"

She nodded, "Doesn't get much more happy than this." She was thinking of all the times when she defeated evil with her friends and saved the world.

"I'm going to advance on you and you have to block me alright. It's okay if you don't get it for a while. This is a very advanced spell. Ready?" He asked she nodded and he began to walk toward her his eyes intent upon hers. She froze in place. As she gazed into his eyes she felt like she was sinking in quicksand. Quickly she forced herself to blink and she found him up against her and they were against the wall, he was leaning in for the bite...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs pointing her wand straight at his chest as a blinding silver light came out. She forced herself to think of every happy memory she could muster, her family, her friends, and her new friends. Suddenly she found the light gone and she was on the ground looking up at the worried face of Harry Potter who was cradling her.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

She forced a smile, "I'm fine." _Except that I feel like I got hit by a truck!_ She thought to herself as she struggled to get up.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron commended helping her to stand.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for that excellent display. You knocked me all the way into the opposite wall, terrific!" He said rubbing his back, "Have you ever done this before?"

"No." She replied smiling.

"Just for that, no homework everyone!" He said as the class cheered, "Class dismissed."

"You're so powerful!" Ron admired as they walked to dinner.

"Thank you." She replied sitting down next to Harry and across from Hermione and Ron.

Conversation at dinner was basically about classes and the day. Harry couldn't help but notice that it seemed like all the boys were staring at him in envy for sitting next to Serenity. He also couldn't help noticing her curvy body, perfect skin, her enchanting eyes, and how incredibly kind she was. To him she was perfect.

Ron heard a rumble of thunder and looked up at the enchanted ceiling, "Sere!" He cried bewildered, "It's just like you said '...and we'll have a thunderstorm!'"

Serenity smiled, "I told you Raye was never wrong."

Just as she said that Dumbledore stood and everyone went silent, "I would like to make an announcement (Ron was so stunned he looked like he was going to wet his trousers, Harry just laughed), as you know we have two new teachers and in light of them we will have two new events this year. The first one comes on Halloween. We will be having a costume ball on that day. The next comes before the holidays. We will have a muggle day and talent contest where you must be dressed as a muggle all day. In the talent part you can only do muggle things like fake magician things and singing. That is all you may go back to your common rooms now." Dumbledore concluded.

On the way back to the common room Serenity and Harry asked the Gryffindors to just go back to their rooms. Most obliged and some tried to protest, but Serenity would have none of it and threatened to take out her wand and they did as told.

Hermione and Ron soon found themselves in an empty common room and Ron silently thanked Serenity and Harry knowing it would otherwise have been bustling, "Where is everyone?" Hermione asked while sitting at a table surrounded by books.

"H-homework p-probably." Ron stuttered back. _I can't do this!_

"Ron is something wrong?" Hermione asked coming to sit next to him not the couch.

"Hermione," Ron started as she grabbed his hand in concern, "Um, I...um...I like you..." He took his hand away and looked at the storm out the window.

Hermione sat shocked, "You like me...?" She asked him and he just nodded still facing the window. Her face softened as she turned him around gently, "I, um, I like you too." And with that there faces grew closer and came together in a sweet kiss.  
  
After a while they bid each other goodnight and went to their dorms, "How'd it go?" Harry asked once Ron came in.

"She likes me..." Ron said dreamily flopping on his bed.

"He's got it bad! I mean look at him he looks like Loony Lovegood." Seamus said chuckling.

"Yeah and he's practically drooling." Dean pointed out.

"He's defiantly in love." Harry concluded.

"So," Serenity asked, "what happened?"

"He asked me out, Sere!" She said dreamily sitting on her bed.

"And you said? Yes, right?" Serenity prodded.

"Yes! Ron's my boyfriend!" Hermione changed and climbed into bed as Serenity did the same, "Sere?"

"Yes?" She replied groggily.

"Thank you." She stated.

"Your welcome." She replied smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

**REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you!**


	3. Second Day and an Attack

Hiya everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! And for the record Serenity didn't produce a fulfledged Patronus so it did look like anything...yet. So stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing you hear?!

Serenity woke and groggily hit her alarm clock, "What time is it?" She murmured as she glanced at the clock, "Six!" She cried in alarm as she turned over to go back to sleep.

"Sere, unless you want another rude awakening, get up!" She heard Hermione say just outside her bed curtains.

"I'm up, I'm up." She groaned stretching and getting out her trunk to get her uniform for the day, "Taking a shower." She stated and walked into the bathroom.

Hermione giggled, "Today is going to be perfect. I have all my homework done, I have a boyfriend, and I have my-" She was cut off by a high pitched scream that woke everyone in the room, "Sere?" She questioned running into the bathroom.

"Sorry, the water was cold." She replied sheepishly as she heard a collective groan from the bedroom. "Sorry!" She said again.

"-friends." Hermione finished shaking her head while walking back to the mirror to fight a losing battle with her abnormally bushy hair.

Serenity came out a few minutes later all clean and perky, "I'm really sorry guys." She stated flushing from embarrassment. She went ot the mirror and did her hair as always.

"I can't believe I was woken up at six!" Ginny said heatedly. _Oh well, more time to get ready to look good for sexy Mr. Malfoy!_ Her mind chided and she smiled, secretly grateful to Serenity.

"Ready girls?" Serenity asked as they nodded and left for breakfast.

Serenity sat in between Harry and Lavender, who sat next to Parvati and Hermione sat in between Ron and Ginny. They ate quietly as they were tired and tried not to fall asleep in their porridge.

"Guys, guess what?" Serenity said to Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny.

"What?" Lavender asked curiously.

"I think we should enter the muggle talent contest. You know, as a band!" Serenity said excitedly.

Ron eyebrow lifted, "Can you even play anything?" He asked to the blond who was the most ungraceful person he had ever met.

"Well, no." Serenity replied thoughtfully, "But, I can sing." She smiled as the girls chuckled.

"I can play the guitar." Ginny said smirking at Ron expression.

"But mum bought that guitar for Fred!" Ron exclaimed.

"So what?" Ginny asked, "You learned how to play it too!"

He shrugged and just went back to eating, "Can anyone play drums?" Serenity questioned looking from Hermione to Parvati to Lavender.

"I do." Lavender replied sheepishly.

Hermione gaped, "Since when?"

"Since first year. It helps relieve the stress, and it's major cool." She replied smiling.

"I play the piano." Hermione offered.

"Can a keyboard work?" Serenity asked.

"Yes." She said nodding her head.

"I play bass guitar." Parvati said.

"Good now we have a full band!" Serenity said as they left the Great Hall and went to Potions.

Again Serenity took a seat next to Harry and Hermione did the same to Ron, "Sit next to a person of the opposite sex." Snape said walking in, "Today you're making a love potion." he wrote the directions on the board and told them to start.

Everything was going great until Professor Sinistra walked in as Serenity and Harry were handing in their potion. Draco was walking by at the same time tripped Harry. The potion flung at Snape and hit him square in the nose. Her prepared to yell when a some of the potion went into his mouth. He looked at Professor Sinistra and felt like he was seeing her for the first time. He was struck by her beauty and grace and fell in love.

"My love!" He said as Sinistra walked up to him to talk about a teachers meeting the night before, "_Orchideous_! Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady."

"Professor Snape I don't know what has gotten into you!" The class was laughing as she took the flowers and stormed out.

"Wait my love!" He exclaimed running out after her with his arms spread wide.

"How long will it last?" Serenity questioned.

"On the board it was a week." Hermione said coming up beside her as they walked out and left their potions on his desk.

"Snape's in love." Ron said as he laughed hard and loud, "This is the first time I think I ever want to thank Malfoy for something.

"Did I hear my name?" Malfoy sneered coming up to them.

Seeing Ron across the hall Ginny went to go ask him if he was going out with Hermione since she hadn't told her, but Ginny had heard rumors. As she approached them she saw Malfoy was sneering and saying something.

"Malfoy." Ginny drawled standing next to her brother, "Don't you have something better to do than annoy my friends."

"You're lucky Weasel that little Virgin's here to save you." Malfoy snickered.

"Who said I'm a virgin?" Ginny replied cooly.

Malfoy's eyebrow lifted and his eyes were a little wider, "Just watch your backs." He said and walked away.

Ron was angry to say the least, "WHAT!?" He screamed making the corridor pause before resuming it's normal bustle.

"I have class," Ginny said looking at her nails, "Later." She walked away giggling to herself that she had actually stumped Malfoy.

Hermione was trying to calm Ron down as they took there usual seats in Muggle History and Legends, "Alright class as I said yesterday, we will be studying the Silver Millennium today."

Serenity reached under her robes and pulled out a necklace that was underneath it. It was a white gold chain with a crystal attached to it. I looked like a diamond.

"What's that?" Harry whispered to Serenity who was gazing into the distance.

"What? Oh this?" She asked and gestured to her necklace, "A family heirloom."

"It all started over a thousand years ago. It was a peaceful time known as the Silver Millennium. There was a Princess who lived on the Moon. She was learning to follow in her mother's footsteps as Queen of the Moon and rein over all the Universe as her mother did. They were both very kind, caring, and loving people. There were also princesses of other planets. Princess Amy of Mercury, Princess Raye of Mars, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Amara of Uranus, Princess Michele of Neptune, Princess Hotaru of Saturn and of course Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. There was also a Prince of Earth. His name was Prince Endymion. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were in love and about to be married when an attack struck. A Queen of the Negaverse who was banished found her way back. There was a great battle and in the end, good won, but with a great price. Everyone except Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity mother, was dead. Using the last of her strength she called upon the Silver Crystal and sent everyone to be reborn in the future. She gave the Princesses of the planets powers to become Sailor Scouts if evil Queen Beryl ever escaped her prison." Trista concluded as everyone stared at her.

"Wait," A Ravenclaw said with his hand raised, "I think you forgot a planet."

"Oh, yes," Trista pretended to have forgotten, "And Princess Trista of Pluto."

Everyone except Serenity gaped, "You're the princess of Pluto?" Cho Chang asked flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, she is." Serenity stated.

Trista nodded, "And in the future, our present, the Scouts (Princesses of the Planets) watch over our Princess and future Queen."

"Pu," Serenity said earning her an annoyed look, "show them your time staff."

"She has a time staff?" Harry asked Serenity as she nodded.

Trista obliged and took it out of her subspace pocket, "This is my time staff. It can make portals through time and protects the time gates."

"She also knows the past, present, and future events." Serenity added.

"That's all class pass up your homework and read about the Silver Millennium and write me a one page summary." Trista said as the class passed up their homework and left.

"So, that 'family heirloom' is in fact the Silver Crystal." Harry stated as they walked to Transfiguration.

"Yes," She replied and offered nothing more about it. He was worried he had seen tears in her eyes when they talked about the Silver Millennium, her past.

They took their seats as McGonagall walked in, "Today we will be transfiguring quills into doves." She stated and proceeded to show them an example, "_Vesinaium_!" She said and tapped the quill which became a dove and flew around the room as she instructed them to proceed.

Serenity, Harry, and Hermione got it on the first try as well as some of the Hufflepuff's with whom they shared the class. When they finally got out Serenity saw Malfoy and Ginny talking to each other on the other side of the corridor. She was the only one though and didn't want to show the others for fear of them ripping him to shreds. Serenity knew he wasn't all bad and that he genuinely liked Ginny, she could see in his eyes. So she just hurried the gang along to lunch.

"Hey guys and gals." Ginny said brightly taking a seat next to Serenity.

"What's got you so cheerful?" Hermione asked and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Is it a bloke? Do you fancy someone?"

"Yes." Ginny replied in the same voice as the guys looked over curiously and Ginny mouthed an 'I'll tell you later' and scooped some potatoes onto her plate.

"Now today class we'll be-" Professor Flitwick was cut short as Trista walked in requesting Serenity.

"Right now?" Serenity asked, "But Pu, I have class!" She said as Professor Flitwick nodded.

"Princess," Trista replied getting the classes attention, "I need to see you _now_."

Serenity saw the serious look on her face and followed Trista out, "What's wrong Pu?"

"Come with me." They walked to Trista' s classroom and she took out her time staff to conjure a mirror, "This lets you see what's happening where the Scouts are." She stated waving a hand in front of the mirror. What she saw made her gasp. Darien as well as three hooded people with wands were attacking the Scouts...and _winning_!

"Pu! I have to go help them." She took out her wand, "Please, make me a portal."

Trista nodded and transformed into Pluto, "Step through here." She said as she created a swirling black portal.

Stepping through Serenity found herself in the middle of a heated battle, "Leave them alone!" She shouted.

"Serenity, how nice of you to join us." Darien smirked and through a rose at her.

"_Protego_!" She shielded, "_Imperio_!" She shouted at the four figures creeping toward her.

"That school's paying off, huh?" Darien chuckled.

"Yup, _Stupefy_!" Darien was hit square in the chest and fell back stunned, "_Expelliarmus_!" She cried and disarmed one of the people in black.

"_Crucio_!" Another of the people in black said and pointed their wand at her back.

She rolled out of the way, "_Furnunculus_!" She said and hit the person who had tried to hit her before. They weren't able to dodge and were hit. They then apparated away as did the rest of the cloaked people.

"Guys, are you okay?" She asked helping them to stand.

"Better now that we know you're safe." Raye said hugging her.

"Lets get you home." Serenity smiled as they detransformed and walked away, unaware that Darien was now standing.

"You're not getting away that easily." Darien whispered threateningly and threw a rose at the unaware Serenity hitting her shoulder.

She cried out painfully, "You idiot!" She glared at him, "This is over once and for all, Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up!" She yelled as she grabbed her brooch from her pocket and transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Turning into Sailor Moon can't help you." He said and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Saying something he would call witty, and we would call stupid, he threw a dozen roses at Sailor Moon who did a backflip to avoid being hit.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She said and hit him smack in the stomach and he was thrown back.

"I'll be back and you'll be sorry!" He vanished.

Serenity detransformed and clutched her shoulder. After helping her Scouts to Raye's temple she had to leave them, "Sorry guys." She apologized, "It's my second day, you know?" She hugged them and Pluto appeared to take her back to school.

"Well," Serenity said, "that was...interesting."

"Serenity, do you know who those hooded figures were?" The now Trista asked. Serenity shook her head as Trista walked her to Defense Against the Dark Arts Class after Madame Pomfrey fixed her shoulder, "They were Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?" Serenity asked bewildered.

"They work for You-Know-Who." Trista replied.

"He's working with Voldemort (flinch) now?" Serenity said furiously, "I'll kill him myself!"

Trista opened the door to the Defense room, "Excuse me Professor Desdemona, Miss Moon was helping me with something." Trista said and left the room.

Serenity bowed in apology and took her seat next to Hermione, "Where were you all day?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said as they got into the lesson at hand. Still the one from yesterday. No one was able to produce an actual Patronus, except Harry, who's was a Stag.

"Where were you, Sere?" Harry said coming up to them after class as they were walking to dinner.

"Had Sailor business," She replied in a hushed voice telling them to keep this secret.

"What happened? You missed Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination." Ron rehashed.

"The Sailors were in trouble. Not to mention my ex-boyfriend joined Voldemort (wince). My ex along with four Death Eaters attacked them so I had to go help them." She concluded as if it were an everyday event.

They took seats next to each other for dinner, "Your ex-boyfriend?" Harry asked and then it dawned on him, "Would that be Endymion?"

Serenity stopped eating, "Yeah, that's him. In the past we were truly in love, but this man is not my love. This man was power hungry and used me for the Silver Crystal and so that he could be king. Now he's joined up with the evil side to gain power. Well, I won't let that happen." She said slamming her fist on the table, startling some first years.

Hermione looked at the angry blond, "That must be awful. Dating someone like that."

"I know we even had a daughter together!" Serenity said exasperated.

The three of them only stared, "A daughter?" Ron asked.

Serenity shook her head sheepishly, "She was from the future. If Darien and I had gotten married. Selene, she was a brat." Serenity sadly eyed her prime rib. _Now my future is undecided. Will I ever love again?_

"Sere? You okay?" Harry asked snapping her back to reality.

She fought the tears that threatened to spill, "Fine." She replied shakily, "I'm kind of tired I think I'm going to go back to the common room."

"I'll go with you, I'm not hungry." Harry stated and walked out with Serenity.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked once they were seated in the common. Everyone wasn't supposed to come back for at least another hour.

"No, I'm not." Serenity turned to face him on the couch, "My friends are injured, my destined lover is evil, I feel useless to help them, and I miss my family and friends." She slumped into Harry's embrace and he held her and whispered comforting things in her ear.

"Shh. It's okay. You're the most powerful witch I ever meet and a great person. You'll see your family and friends again at the holidays." Harry patted her back soothingly.

Serenity drew back just far enough so that she could see his beautiful emerald eyes, "Harry, you are a good friend. Thank you." And with that their faces drew closer...

"Sere!" Hermione came in breaking the two apart before their lips could brush each other, "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Serenity flushed a bright red, "I'm fine, thanks to Harry." She smiled and excused herself to the girls dormitory saying she had work to catch up on.

Hermione looked questioningly at Harry who was still staring at where Serenity had just gone, "Harry, are _you_ alright?" Hermione scrunched up her face.

"Great..." Harry trailed off and walked up to his room to go to a very peaceful sleep.

**_REVIEW! Thanks!_**


	4. The Halloween Costume Ball

Thank you for all the great reviews! And on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Sere, wake up." Hermione stated pulling back Serenity's curtains, "You're going to be late!" Hermione giggled as the blonde girl jumped up and out of bed scrambling to the shower and after a quick shower and even quicker dressing stumbled back putting her hair up.

"How-much-time-do-I-have?" Serenity asked between pants.

"As much as you need." Hermione laughed at the perplexed face her friend gave her, "Sere, did you forget? Today's Halloween. We don't have classes, it's Saturday. We have a Hogsmeade visit today and we need to get costumes. I heard that Dervish and Banges got a whole bunch of costumes on special request of Dumbledore!" Hermione rambled on, but Serenity was just brushing her teeth and nodding. She didn't need a costume she had hers all figured out.

Serenity came back dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a form-fitting long sleeved black shirt with a low cut neckline and a pair of black boots that came to mid-calf. Hermione wore a pair of black boot-cut jeans and a white tee-shirt with black writing that said _Your opinion although interesting, is irrelevant. _Serenity got it for her on there last Hogsmeade visit. She saw it and knew it was Hermione. She also had a black zip up hooded sweatshirt on, but made sure you could see the writing and of course a pair of Nike walking shoes.

Serenity interrupted Hermione, "Did you notice Ginny and Malfoy spending a lot more time together lately?" She was really curious. It seemed like since the time Ginny had told of Malfoy they were everywhere together. Serenity asked Ginny about it and Ginny had just shrugged her off.

Hermione's face darkened. Ginny had told her about her crush on Draco, "Yeah, she likes him. She told me he asked her to the Masquerade tonight."

Serenity's face held a look of surprise, "Malfoy? The I-hate-all-filthy-Gryffindors Malfoy?"

"One in the same." She replied as they walked down to breakfast and took their normal seats.

Serenity shook off the previous conversation, "We leave for Hogsmeade after breakfast right?" She asked and checked to make sure she had grabbed her wizard money.

"Yeah." Harry confirmed. Over the past weeks Serenity and Harry had grown closer. They became very good friends and confided in each other and helped each other in both school work and life.

Hermione shoved a piece of toast in her mouth and ushered Serenity out the door as they said a quick goodbye. When they got to Hogsmeade they headed straight for Dervish and Banges.

"Aren't you going to look for something to wear?" Hermione questioned looking form rack to rack.

Serenity shook her head, "No thanks. I already know what I'm going to wear."

Hermione took three costumes into the dressing room, "What do you think?" She asked coming out in a velvet, maroon colored dress. it had bell sleeves and flowed out on the low waist.

Serenity shook her head 'no', "What about this one?" Hermione asked. This one was from the Renaissance period. it was royal blue and had gold lacing up the front and a straight neckline that went off the shoulder. It flared into a long dress at the hips and came with a circular headpiece that was blue with a gold ribbon winding around it and some blue material falling behind it.

"It looks beautiful." Serenity smiled and Hermione changed and payed for it.

They met up with harry and Ron later at the Three Broomsticks, "Was your shopping successful?" Serenity chuckled.

Harry held up a bag, "Yeah." He paused looking for Serenity's bag, "Didn't you buy anything?"

"Nah. I already know what I'm going as. What are you guys going to be anyway?" She asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see." Ron chided smiling.

"Aw!" Serenity pouted and they all laughed.

"Do you have a date, Sere?" Ron asked innocently as Hermione eyed him wearily.

"Nope. I turned them down." _Hoping Harry would ask me..._ Her mind voiced as she shook it as though to clear it's thoughts.

"Harry, do you have a date?" He asked eyeing Harry which sent the message 'ask her you idiot!'.

"Um, no." Harry replied weakly.

"Maybe we should go together then?" Serenity voiced, a little embarrassed.

"I'd love to." Harry smiled and Hermione and Ron exchanged a smirk.

When they were finished they all walked back up to the castle to get ready. They parted in the common room. Harry and Ron going to the boys dorm and Serenity and Hermione going to the girls dorm. Hermione quickly showered and changed into her costume and added the gold pumps she bought while they wandered around. She let her hair down and Serenity helped her cast a spell to make it falls in gentle ringlets. She applied light make-up to show off her features.

"Serenity aren't you going to get changed?" Hermione asked looking at the girl who had just emerged from the shower.

Serenity concentrated taking out the Silver Crystal and soon she found herself in her princess gown. She looked ravishing, "Done."

She smiled.

"Serenity..." Hermione trailed off. She looked gorgeous, "How did you...?"

"This is my princess gown," Serenity smiled. She looked a little more sophisticated in this gown. Her crescent moon shown brightly on her forehead, as did the pearls in her hair and her earrings and bracelet.

Hermione recomposed herself, "Are you ready?" Serenity nodded. They walked down the stairs to meet their dates for the evening. Hermione went first and she was greeted by Ron who wore a vampire costume with his hair slicked back like Malfoy's and fake fangs in his mouth.

"Is Sere...?" Harry gasped as he saw her walk down the stairs looking more beautiful than ever. It made everyone in the common room pause.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs, "Harry, you look handsome." He was dressed as a prince. (A/N: Think Darien's prince uniform!) How fitting since she was dressed as a princess. She giggled and he offered her his arm. They walked to the Great Hall all together. They entered and soon found Ginny and Draco sitting together at one of the round tables Dumbledore had provided. The four of them joined them.

"Ginny you look pretty." Hermione smiled. Ginny was dressed as an Egyptian queen.

"Thank you, Hermione." Ginny replied sweeping Malfoy, who was dressed as a pirate, out on the dance floor. Ron wandered over to the buffet with Hermione's insistence as not to kill Malfoy.

"Sere, you wanna, um, dance?" Harry asked nervously as a new song began to play. She nodded and he led her to the dance floor next to Ginny and Draco as well as Hermione and Ron.

_Ooooh _

_No no no no no no no no no no Noooo _

_Oooo _

_When you feel it in your body _

_You found somebody who _

_Makes you change your ways like _

_Hanging with your crew_

Serenity drew closer to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. All three couples felt that this song described their feelings toward their partner. Harry and Serenity were just afraid to admit that they were falling for each other.

_Said you act like you're ready_

_But you don't really know _

_And everything in your past _

_You wanna let it go _

Serenity thought about her and Darien's relationship and how she had thought she was truly in love. _What if Harry is they same way? _She pulled back a little and stared into his eyes. _No, Harry's different. He's sweet, and kind, and cute._ She giggled and rested her head back on his shoulder.

_I've been there, done it, humped around _

_After all that this is what I found _

_Nobody wants to be alone _

_If you're touched by the words in this song _

_Baby_

Harry smiled as Serenity tightened her arms around his neck. He felt things for her that he never could have felt for Cho._ If this is love. I think I like it._ He sighed in content.

_U got it, u got it bad _

_When you're on the phone _

_Hang up and you call right back _

_U got it, u got it bad _

_When you miss a day without your friend _

_Your whole life's off track _

Draco couldn't bring himself to say he loved Ginny He felt it though. He couldn't insult her anymore, he got a longing inside him all the time just thinking about her, and he couldn't stand to be without her. Even standing next to her wasn't close enough. He looked into her hazel eyes and just knew he loved her.

_U know u got it bad _

_When you stuck in the house _

_You don't wanna have fun _

_Cuz all you think about U got it bad _

_When you're out with someone _

_But you keep on thinkin' _

'_Bout somebody else U got it bad_

Ginny stared at Draco. The guy who she had a crush on since her third year. His platinum blond hair and blue eyes. His hard mannerisms only disappeared when they were alone, but it was enough. She felt as if he was apart of her. Her second half.

_When you say that you love 'em_

_And you really know Everything that used to matter _

_It don't matter no more _

_Like my money, all my cars (You can have it all and) _

_Flowers, cards, and candy (I do just cuz I) _

Hermione smiled as she sweetly kissed Ron. They slow danced together in peaceful bliss. Feeling that they were the only was in the world when they were in each other's arms. Hermione knew school and books mattered, but with Ron she momentarily forgot about them. Especially when swept up in a heart stopping kiss.

_Said I'm fortunate to have you girl _

_I want ya to know I really adore you _

_All my people _

_To know what's going on_

_Look at your mate _

_Help me sing my song _

_Tell her I'm your man _

_You're my girl I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world _

_Ladies say I'm your girl _

_You're my man _

_Promise to love you _

_The best I can_

Ron always liked Hermione but just covered it up with arguments and lashed out at people that hurt her. But not until tonight did he know he loved her.

Serenity led Harry off the dance and to a secluded balcony which, thankfully, had no one on it, "Harry..." Serenity started. Harry gulped, this didn't sound good, "I wanted to, um, to tell you something..."

"Yes...?" Harry asked a nervous look in her eyes.

"I, I really like you." Serenity turned away and gazed at the stars above as tears formed in her eyes. _How stupid of me to think he likes me too!_

He turned her to face him, "Sere," He lifted her chin to look in her eyes, "I like you too."

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled and they came together in a sweet, loving, and passionate kiss.

"Wow." Harry gasped pulling back. that was mind blowing. She was a good kisser. He hoped he was decent.

She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his, "Wanna dance?"

The rest of the night was a blur for Harry. It was magical, special, and everything he dreamed and more. She really cared for him! He couldn't remember if he walked up the stairs or floated. He was in love.

**REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
